StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm
Heart of the Swarm is the name of the StarCraft II zerg campaign and episode. The beta test went live September 4, 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-09-04. Heart of the Swarm Beta Now Live!. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-09-04. On November 13, 2012, the release date of March 12, 2013 was announced. Presales became available as of then.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-13. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Presale FAQ. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-13. It will be released separately from the other two gamesMike Farley. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II Single Player Is A Trilogy! Kotaku.com Accessed 2008-10-10.Eduardo Vasconcellos. 2008-10-10. Blizzcon 08: StarCraft II Split Into Three Games. IGN. Accessed 2008-10-10. and is expected to be priced as an expansion.Medievaldragon. 2011-10-27. BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm FAQ. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-10-28.Webnet. 2009-08-17. Rob Pardo Q&A - Battle.net, Wings of Liberty, and more. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-08-29. The basic set will cost $40 USD and the deluxe set will cost $55Rick Marshall. 2012-11-13. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm arrives March 12 in ‘Standard Edition’ and ‘Deluxe Edition’. Gaming Trends. Accessed 2012-11-13. to $60. The Collector's Edition will cost $80.Alice O'Connor. 2012-11-13. StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm coming March 12. Shack News. Accessed 2012-11-13. It follows Wings of Liberty and precedes Legacy of the Void chronologicallyChris Metzen, Brian Kindregan, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 and storywise.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 The game is so named as per it being the most in-depth look into the zerg that Blizzard has ever carried out, allowing players to look into the 'heart' of the Swarm. Description The Queen of Blades is gone. On the hellish planet Char, Jim Raynor harnessed the power of an ancient Xel’Naga artifact in a desperate bid to stop the zerg Swarm from overrunning the Koprulu sector, and the relic restored Sarah Kerrigan to her human form. Without their queen to guide and unify them, the Swarm has fractured into several broods scattered throughout the Koprulu sector. One of the greatest threats to the galaxy has been neutralized...or so it seems. Sarah Kerrigan is on the loose. Even without the terrible powers of the Queen of Blades or the might of the Swarm at her command, the former Ghost remains a foe not to be taken lightly. But if the artifact really did set her free, then why is Kerrigan seeking out zerg broods scattered throughout the Koprulu sector? What happened to Jim Raynor? Is she still pursuing her quest for vengeance, or has her transformation given Kerrigan a new purpose? Who is Sarah Kerrigan?Blizzard Entertainment staff. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-01. Development Blizzard's storyboard team was already working on Heart of the Swarm while Wings of Liberty s gameplay was refined.2010-04-30, GiantBomb: Chris Metzen Talks StarCraft II and World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2010-05-06 As of March 2011 Dustin Browder expected Heart of the Swarm to finish development in approximately one year.Medievaldragon. 2011-03-06. GDC 2011: Dustin Browder Confirms StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm on 2012. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-03-05. As of July 2011, the first part of the campaign (including cutscenes) has been completed.2011-07-27, Happy Birthday, StarCraft II!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-29 Heart of the Swarm is expected to have about 20 missions, and in much of the world will be priced as an expansion.Lovedrop. 2011-05-31. TeamLiquid Heart of the Swarm Preview. Teamliquid. Accessed 2011-05-31. It will require an installed version of Wings of Liberty to play. The development team numbers over 150, with a core team of 70 developers. As of October 2011, Blizzard began releasing preview art of new units.2011-10-06. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Preview. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2011-10-07.2011-10-10. Wall Photos. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2011-10-10.StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Preview. Facebook (StarCraft). Accessed 2011-10-19. A few updates will be made to the game's graphics engine, including upgrades to the look and behavior of zerg creep, as well as some changes that allow Blizzard artists to better showcase the worlds in the game. However, Blizzard intends for the expansion to have the same minimum hardware requirements as Wings of Liberty.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 Beta Test The Heart of the Swarm beta went live in September 2012. It is expected to last 3-5 months. By June 2012 the missions were complete, and Dustin Browder believed the game would be released that year. However, there is a lot of multiplayer work, UI, art and debugging to work on.TheRealGiantBomb. 2012-06-15. The Guts of StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Youtube. Accessed 2012-06-16. The game's release date was finalized as March 12, 2013. Storyline Heart of the Swarm is a sequel to Wings of Liberty.Russ Frushtick. 2010-08-23. Blizzard Gives An Update On 'StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm'. MTV Multiplayer. Accessed 2010-08-24. It focuses on Sarah KerriganRob Pardo. 2008-10-10. Starcraft 2 Trilogy Announcement. Wegame.com Accessed 2008-10-12. and the development of a zerg empire.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-23 Kerrigan is no longer considered the Queen of Blades. Questions remain about why Kerrigan is no longer with Jim Raynor and whether her transformation has given her new purpose.Blizzard Entertainment. Story. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-06-01. More will be seen of the Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate.Brian Kindregan, Eldorian. 2010-10-28. Blizzcon: Interview with StarCraft 2 Lead Writer Brian Kindregan. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-10-31. During the Invasion of Char, the zerg were recalled to Char, and were in route aboard leviathans when Kerrigan was deinfested. The broods aboard the leviathans died or scattered over the Koprulu Sector, according to Izsha. And the (temporary) absence of a leader for the Swarm opened way to rogue/dissident brood mothers, such as Za'gara. Following the battle, Kerrigan was transformed into a human form but still has some infested elements (such as her "dreadlocks") leaving open the question of how infested is she, and whether she had her original personality back. Kerrigan was taken by Jim Raynor and Valerian Mengsk to a lab while she tried to reform the Zerg Swarm in order to topple Arcturus Mengsk.Jonny Ebbert, Medievaldragon. 2011-09-17. Jonny Ebbert Talks StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2011-09-17. MVbeoSPqRs4 A Terran Dominion task force led by Nova Terra attacked the lab, seeking Kerrigan. Raynor was also there, fighting and attempting to protect Kerrigan.2011-05-31. Blizzard Entertainment. Debut Teaser HD. Gametrailers. Accessed 2011-05-31. Meanwhile, General Horace Warfield's forces are attempting to purge Char. SG_3R9BoVvg One of Kerrigan's goals is to reunify and enhance the swarm before dealing with Arcturus Mengsk. She has to make hard choices over the course of the campaign—she's on the run in a sense and will have to defend against herself against other races due to her past as the Queen of Blades. She is amnesiac, and unsure of her place in regards to her subordinates.2011-05-31, Hands On With StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm’s Campaign, Now With More RPG and Space Yetis. Kotaku, accessed on 2011-06-09 The question will be asked as to whether Kerrigan succumbs to her rage and is destroyed by it, or can she transcend it? Still, a more sympathetic side to Kerrigan will be seen.2011-08-01, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Q&A With Dustin Browder. Gamespot, accessed on 2011-08-13 The story is intended to have a darker feel than Wings of Liberty, due to the zerg being the protagonists.2011-06-01, Interview: StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm director Dustin Browder. Shack News, accessed on 2011-07-08 According to writer Brian T. Kindregan, the story is going to be "a complete story of Sarah Kerrigan and the zerg," and that it have "its own satisfying ending."2011-06-?, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm features mutating DNA, yetis from space. Ars Technica, accessed on 2011-07-08 He intends for the story to convey the zerg mindset and their code of ethics, though not so far to convey the idea that the zerg are simply misunderstood. Striking a balance between the "alienness" of zerg characters yet also making them relatable is another issue.2011-06-15, Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm video preview. Atomic, accessed on 2011-07-08 Kerrigan is treated as an anti-hero storywise, and will have to make peace with her relationship with the Swarm over the course of the story. Themes of identity and responsibility will be present, of how responsible Kerrigan is for her actions and whether there are some crimes that can't be forgiven. She is torn in a sense, with her love for Raynor pulling her in one direction, and her hatred for Mengsk pulling her in another.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 More emphasis will be placed on mission cutscenes than Wings of Liberty in regards to conveying backstory, such as information about the zerg. Dustin Browder has acknowledged that Wings of Liberty suffered from a lack of clarity at times, that character motivations were vague and the story lacked central focus. In contrast, Heart of the Swarm will keep its focus on Kerrigan much more and hopefully avoid those problems.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Location-wise, Heart of the Swarm is intended to show more exotic locales than the ones featured in Wings of Liberty—no "farm areas" for instance. Ideas for locations include gas giants, frozen and hot worlds, places where the zerg were first formed and Dominion labs. Concept art shown at BlizzCon 2010 depicts a (number of) jungle setting(s). It is unlikely that many characters from Wings of Liberty will return for Heart of the Swarm bar Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk. Characters from StarCraft: Brood War will make appearances, with Samir Duran cited as one such possibility. Gabriel Tosh will not return,Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19th Wings of Liberty Fansite QA Session. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. while Valerian Mengsk will.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-23. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-25. Zeratul will make an appearance in the game.2011-10-22, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Blizzard intends to use A canon choices by default in regards to the events of Wings of Liberty, but wants to use whichever choice a player made in Wings of Liberty.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. References will be made in character dialogue to such events. However, the impact of individual choices in Wings of Liberty will be small.Brian T. Kindregan. 2012-12-24. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 10. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-24. Gameplay Units There will be new multiplayer units for each of the three playable races.2011-05-31, Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm preview. PCGamer, accessed on 2011-07-08 As of October 2011, Blizzard has shown some of the new artwork. Blizzard is planning on new units or major fixes to existing units.Brad Shoemaker. 2011-05-31. Plunging Into the Heart of StarCraft II's Zerg Swarm. Giant Bomb. Accessed 2011-05-31. The development team intends to create mutations of popular units from StarCraft lore that allow the player to feel that they're mutating and evolving your Swarm. Creatures seen, but never previously controlled are intended to be playable as well.Dustin Browder, Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-05-31. Blizzard Insider Interview With Dustin Browder. Blizzard Entertainment's Battle.net official website Accessed 2011-06-01. Units may be removed from multiplayer and replaced. Not all races will be given equal treatment in regards to unit additions/removals. It is Blizzard's intention to enhance the uniqueness of each playable species in regards to gameplay and to avoid redundancy.2011-10-27, BlizzCon 2011: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Units and Abilities. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2011-11-06 A new gameplay innovation being tested is the rock pillarBlizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09./collapsable rock tower,Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. which can be destroyed in order to block off a choke point.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09. Main and gas-extracting structures now display by passing the cursor the number of workers related to it.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. For example, passing a cursor on a hatchery will show "workers: 10/24" and on an extractor will show "workers: 0/3").Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. Units, which were cut from multiplayer, will make their appearances in the campaign mode.June, 2012, Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm "New Units" Gameplay Preview With Sam Didier. G4, accessed on 2012-06-21 Terrans According to Dustin Browder, the terrans have "enough stuff already" and as such, it is difficult to know what to do with them. Terrans are more flexible in multiplayer than the zerg or protoss and the team doesn't want to add units/unit properties that increase this trend. Still, Blizzard is planning on de-nerfing the reaper. Reapers will gain an out-of-combat regeneration ability called Combat Drugs.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 StarCraft II Multiplayer Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-10-23. At BlizzCon 2011, three new terran units were revealed—the warhound, the shredder and the hellbat.The Rusher. 2011-10-26. A complete list of all multiplayer HOTS changes/additions, now that Blizzcon is over. Reddit. Accessed 2011-10-29. Notable changes will be made to the as well. However, the shredder was later removed.Dustin Browder. 2012-04-11. Developer Update: Heart of the Swarm Multiplayer - Starcraft II. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-04-11. Overall, the new terran theme for Heart of the Swarm is a mech one, standing in contrast to Wings of Liberty which was more balanced around biological terran units.2012-06-09, Interview with David Kim, Game Balance Designer, StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm. YouTube, accessed on 2012-06-21 As of June 2012, the widow mine, which could attack both air and ground units, was introduced.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Multiplayer Unit Update). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. As of September 2012, during the beta, the warhound was removed.Cloaken, 2012-09-14, Balance Update #2 9/14/2012. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-09-14 A general theme for terran units in the expansion is that they are more high-tech than units in previous installments.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 Zerg In addition, the ultralisk gains a Burrow Charge ability, letting it move more easily under the battlefield. At BlizzCon 2011, the viper and swarm host were added to the Swarm, while the overseer was said to be removed from multiplayer. The overseer made a reappearance in the game due to changes to the viper. Prior to this, numerous ideas have been tossed around—the lurker is a possibility but has not been confirmedDustion Browder, Callandor, Macbeth. 2011-01-28. Exclusive: Interview with Dustin Browder – StarCraft 2’s Lead Designer (Part 1). Game Axis. Accessed 2011-01-28. and a different unit may be created to take the role the lurker once had. At BlizzCon 2010, the infested bunker was touted as a possible campaign unit. Concept art indicates the presence of another new zerg unit.2010-10-24, BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-01-29 Browder is open to the idea of the defiler being playable in the campaign, but is more reserved about the devourer.2011-05-31, May 2011 HoTS Fansite Interview. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2011-05-31 Various new types of nydus worms are being planned as well. Protoss The protoss were to gain three new units—the oracle, the replicant and the tempest, while the mothership and carrier were to be removed from multiplayer games. As of April 2012, the replicant had been removed. As of June 2012, the mothership core, a new unit built on the nexus that can later upgrade into a Wings of Liberty mothership, was named and displayed. The carrier reappeared during the beta.Cloaken. 2012-09-14. Balance Update #2 9/14/2012. Battle.net, accessed on 2012-09-14 Changes could be made to the phoenix in due to concerns raised by some players about the effectiveness of massed mutalisks against the protoss in multiplayer games.2012-01-25, Questions from the Community. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-01-26 A general goal of protoss development in the game is to give them more aerial firepower. Singleplayer The campaign operates similarly to an RPG, in which Kerrigan is focused on increasing her personal power through mutations. Zerg armies protect her as she garners this power.Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Dustin Browder. 2008-10-10. StarCraft II: Making the Split (PC) (page 2). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. The greater her power, the more zerg she's able to control.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Like Wings of Liberty, the player will be presented with choices as to which missions to carry out and which units to get, but such choices won't be based on cash.2009-06-29, Jonathan Ross, Destructoid interview: StarCraft II's Dustin Browder. Destructoid. Accessed on 2009-07-29 Both the missions and their objectives are intended to be quite different from the ones featured in Wings of Liberty.2010-05-02, Blizzard's Dustin Browder talks StarCraft 2. JoyStiq, accessed on 2010-05-03 She will instead worry about evolving the Swarm.Dustin Browder, Phil Kollar. 2010-09-19. Afterwords: StarCraft II. Game Informer. Accessed 2010-09-21. The campaign will feature a branched storyline structure. Each planet will give access to multiple missions.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-05-30. May 2011 HoTS Gameplay Info. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-05-31. The set pieces will alter in accordance with planet and the results of missions.2011-05-31, Know the Swarm. G4TV, accessed on 2011-07-08 It is intended that the missions strike a balance in regards to foes, with terrans, zerg, and protoss getting equal limelight. Missions cannot be skipped, but their order can be changed.Dustin Browder, Teamliquid. 2013-01-21. Interview with Dustin Browder - HotS Press Event Jan 2013. Youtube. Accessed 2013-01-24. Browder expects that it will take the average player 20 or fewer hours to complete the campaign. Many hybrids will appear in the campaign as opponents to Kerrigan. The missions of the game are intended to have a different feel than those in Wings of Liberty. In the first game of the trilogy, the zerg were rarely engaged directly and instead, it was about Raynor side-stepping them while completing his objectives. In Heart of the Swarm, the missions are more offensive in nature, such as preventing anyone from escaping an invaded planet. It is intended that character lines will be altered slightly based on context—not new scenes, but ones that will be contextually appropriate.2011-06-01, Interview: StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm director Dustin Browder. Shack News, accessed on 2011-07-08 There will be little use for air-to-air units in the campaign. Heart of the Swarm is expected to have 20 missions.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09. Kerrigan's Evolution Kerrigan can increase her stats in a manner similar to Warcraft III, but not to the same extent. According to Dustin Browder "Kerrigan will appear on almost every map in Heart of the Swarm. Unlike Raynor, Kerrigan is a creature of power that leads her army from the front, smashing aside siege tanks and destroying battlecruisers with her psionic abilities. And unlike Wings of Liberty, the mission isn’t over if she dies. Kerrigan will be able to revive at the nearest hatchery if she is killed, allowing you to use her aggressively against your enemies."Dustin Browder, Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-05-31. Blizzard Insider Interview With Dustin Browder. Blizzard Entertainment's Battle.net official website Accessed 2011-06-01. Kerrigan initially starts out looking very human and armed with a gun, though she can control zerg forces. Each battle focus allows Kerrigan to have a certain set of special abilities. Unit Evolution Mechanics :Main article: Evolution chamber About the "hive-evolution" mechanic Dustin Browder said "we are trying to focus the player on finding new DNA from exotic and strange creatures around the sector so that you really feel like the key to zerg success is finding and infesting the immense, deadly monsters that live on the most savage planets in the galaxy."Dustin Browder, Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2011-05-31. Blizzard Insider Interview With Dustin Browder. Blizzard Entertainment's Battle.net official website Accessed 2011-06-01. Creatures can be collected from places such as Terran Dominion labs.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2013-01-22. January 17 Heart of the Swarm Presentation. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2013-01-22. It is intended that the choices of unit type/evolution by less clear-cut than in Wings of Liberty, with different options being equally viable. Mini-missions will be available when a unit split is available. The mission will allow the player to use both types of units, enabling the player to make an educated choice by the end of it.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm - Campaign and Lore Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-22. These changes cannot be reverted. There are 14 or so short skirmishes far from the standard missions. In one example, zerglings can be upgraded into raptors by absorbing the genetics of leaping creatures, while the alternative is to listen to a on a remote world who has developed swarmlings.Bashiok. 2011-10-20. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. This is a change from the old mutagen system of evolution, which developers felt was too similar to the system of upgrades in Wings of Liberty. Another example of an evolution mission involved banelings. Abathur arranged for banelings to evolve into splitterlings on one planet by absorbing the genetic essence of its indigenous lifeforms. Alternatively, the banelings could be subjected to natural selection on a volcanic world, where lava flows kill many until they evolve jumping abilities to avoid that.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2013-01-22. January 17 HotS Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2013-01-22. Destruction of Worlds During the campaign, players can use the Destruction of Worlds mechanic to add a planet's resources to the Swarm's own resources.Bashiok. 2011-10-20. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-10-22. This evolves the swarm, not individual units. Old brood mothers will contact Kerrigan, wanting to rejoin the Swarm. Izsha will identify worlds to destroy, each of which gives a benefit. For instance, one might enable drones to harvest more minerals, or give overlords more control. On the subject of worlds, several exotic ones will feature, driving home how the zerg use the harsh conditions of worlds to further their own evolution..2011-11-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm interview—Blizzard breaks down Zerg lore. PC Gamer, accessed on 2011-11-19 Characters *Abathur *Matt Horner *Izsha *Sarah Kerrigan *Lessara *Arcturus Mengsk *Valerian Mengsk *Jim Raynor *Nova Terra *Horace Warfield *Za'gara Multiplayer Blizzard plans on adding "drawing" functionality for referees in Heart of the Swarm.''Zarhym. 2010-03-12. #BlizzChat Developer Chat on Twitter – 3/12. ''Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2010-03-13. From a multiplayer standpoint, Heart of the Swarm is an expansion, not a sequel.Russ Frushtick. 2010-08-23. Blizzard Gives An Update On 'StarCraft 2: Heart of the Swarm'. MTV Multiplayer. Accessed 2010-08-24. It will have a separate ladder from Wings of Liberty.''Dustin Browder, Roy "Phantom" Kwan. 2011-02-17. Heart of the Swarm to Have Separate Ladder. ''GosuGamers. Accessed 2011-02-18. Heart of the Swarm will have the same e-sports focus as Wings of Liberty.Dustin Browder, Owen Hill. 2011-03-04. Browder hints at Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm updates. Emphasises importance of e-sports. PC Gamer. Accessed 2011-03-05. There are no plans to implement LAN. The developers are considering expanding tier 1 scouting options for all three races. A game mechanic that is being tested for multiplayer is destructible rock pillars that can be used to blockade choke points. The game will include an arcade for finding games, part of the process for developing a marketplace.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-10-26. BlizzCon 2011 StarCraft II Mod and BlizzDotA Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-10-26. The game will have a leveling system, introducing a system of leveling and rewards. In this system, experience is earned while playing matchmaking and custom games. XP is given in accordance with race played, given at the end of the match, and is earnt through each unit built and destroyed. Levels range from 1 to 20 for each race. Bonus XP can also be earnt. Each level gifts the player with a new decal or portrait. These levels have a net total; by reaching level 20 for each race, a player has a net total level of 60 for instance.25-10-2012, Heart of the Swarm Preview: Leveling. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 A clan system will be in the game. Players can form/join clans and assign tags accordingly.2012-10-30, First Look: Clans Coming in Heart of the Swarm. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-11-01 May 2012 Announcement As of May 2012, Blizzard announced plans to include the following functionalities in Heart of the Swarm: *Multiplayer resume from replay: This would enable an interrupted multiplayer game, such as in an e-sport tournament, to start from a point in the replay. *Global Play: Enabling players to operate accounts outside of their home region *Multilanguage support *Clan/group system *Unranked matchmaking *Multiplayer replay viewingChris Sigaty. 2012-05-07. Developer Update with Production Director Chris Sigaty. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-05-7. Training Mode Heart of the Swarm will come with a new training mode to help players transition from the campaign to the ladder. The missions and tutorials will outline the fundamentals of competitive play, such as tips to remind players to use macromanagement techniques, build workers, and follow build orders. A matchmaking vs AI system will also be introduced, where players will match off against an AI level that matches their skills.Shindigs and GHOSTCLAW. 2013-01-22. Heart of the Swarm Preview - (22.01.13). Teamliquid. Accessed 2013-01-23. Collector's Edition Heart of the Swarm will feature a Collector's Edition. It will include custom in-game content: a torrasque skin, 3 Swarm-infested portraits, 3 Swarm-infested decals, a baneling pet in World of Warcraft, and a Blade Wings & Banner sigil in ''Diablo III in honor of the Queen of Blades. The product will include a Heart of the Swarm art book, a zerg rush mouse pad, a Behind the Scenes Blu-ray™ / DVD set and a Collector's Edition soundtrack.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-13. Collector's Edition. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-13. Notes *In December 2010, a video was uploaded claiming to be the ending cinematic to Heart of the Swarm. The video was a very early rendering of the video with a temporary sound track and a watermark for The Third Floor, a company known to have done some of the cinematic work for Wings of Liberty. Blizzard did not comment on the video as part of its general policy to "not comment on rumors or speculation".Owen Good. 2010-12-08. Ending Leaked For StarCraft II’s Next Chapter?. Kotaku. Accessed 2011-03-29 *As Heart of the Swarm nears completion, the online StarCraft short stories series will become zerg-centric, focusing on zerg evolution. An ongoing blog will also be created to represent patch changes in-universe—a Dominion exobiologist will write his theories on zerg evolution and Dominion countermeasures. Light may be shed on the protoss as well.SoMuchMass. 2011-10-24. BlizzCon 2011 - Blizzard Publishing: So What's The Story? Panel (Full). Youtube. Accessed 2011-10-27. ''Heart of the Swarm'' Videos Blizzard has uploaded a number of videos to demonstrate Heart of the Swarm. StarCraft 2 Heart of the Swarm Intro Cinematic|Intro Cinematic StarCraft 2 Heart of the Swarm New Features Trailer|New Features Trailer HotS Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer HotS Gameplay Trailer‎|Gameplay trailer StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm Preview Trailer|Preview Trailer StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm - Multiplayer Unit Update|Multiplayer Unit Update Battle Reports In addition, Blizzard hosted a series of Battle Reports in June 2012.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08.2012-06-09. StarCraft II - Heart of the Swarm Alpha - Battle Report 2 - Terran vs Zerg. Accessed 2012-06-10. StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)|Battle Report 1 StarCraft II - Heart of the Swarm Alpha - Battle Report 2 - Terran vs Zerg|Battle Report 2 StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Terran vs Protoss)|Terran vs Protoss References Heart of the Swarm Category: Storyline Category: StarCraft II Category: Games